Technotronics Industries
Technotronics Industries Incorporated, also known as TechTron or TTI, is a company and faction owned and administrated by Daynel DeReitz. General The faction has its main base on the planet Technoma, but Technotronics stores, shipyards, headquarters, labs, space stations and even areas controlled by the faction may be found all over the universe. Being focused on science, the company is known for always trying to develop new technology, but some of it don't get longer than to the experimental state. Some of the experimental products still gets released though. The currency of the faction is named Enu, and six Technoman Enu is relevant to one Galactic Credit. The company is also known to value the environment a lot. The leader once stated that "Technotronics do not accept their products being used for a project which harms the environment unless it's at least 75% necessary for a project at least 20% more important than the said environment." Government The faction describes itself as a "Free dictatorship", meaning that the people who lives in areas controlled by the faction are able to vote what they think should be done, but the leader of the faction takes all final decisions. Important planets Habitable Technoma: Capital planet, most important technology and business planet. Menya: Known for amazing architecture and very civilized culture. Yun: Known for its technology, the second most important technology planet. Zuguth: Civilisation and wildlife, existing together side by side. The population of this planet loves the wildlife, to explore it, to hunt in it, and are very skilled in both battle and any kind of nature. Inhabitable Department 8: Important lab planet, no unauthorized access, all information top secret. Not much known, but there are rumors about underground labs and testing facilities. Fleet Military ships Note: One-man minifighters are not included. Dreadnoughts: One for every habitable planet, Technoma having one additional, making a total of 5. Battleships: 3 for every habitable planet, Technoma having 2 additional, and a total of 6 for land areas of non- Technotronic planets, making a total of 20. Cruisers: 5 for every habitable planet, Technoma having 2 additional, and a total of 28 for land areas of non- Technotronic planets, making a total of 50. Frigates: 10 for every habitable planet, Technoma having 5 additional, and a total of 30 for land areas of non- Technotronic planets, making a total of 75. Troop/dropship carriers: 5 for every habitable planet, Technoma having 3 additional, making a total of 23. Dropships: 3 for every carrier, making a total of 69. Heavy fighters: 30 for every habitable planet, Technoma having 10 additional, and 10 for every land area on a non- Technotronic planet, makig a total of 810. Light fighters: 60 for every habitable planet, Technoma having 20 additional, and 25 for every land area on a non- Technotronic planet, making a total of 5295. Other: Two Tech Star mk.1's base in orbit around Technoma. Civil or Neutral ships: Diplomatic cruisers: 5 for every habitable planet, Technoma having 2 additional, making a total of 9. Science ships: 7 for every habitable planet, Technoma having 3 additional, making a total of 31. Space stations: 3 for every habitable planet, Technoma having 2 additional, making a total of 9. Trade carriers: 20 for every habitable planet, Technoma having 5 additional, making a total of 85. Products For sale Spaceships The SL-24 Space Limo Weapons Grape Acid PD-15 Particle Rifle PD-5 Particle Blaster Not for sale Spaceships BULK-35 Dropship M-22 Blast Fighter Experimental Portable Wormhole Device Fully automatic navigation system for trade and diplomatic ships Zero Gravity magnetic trains Fun facts *The company once tried to make a new kind of artificial grape juice, but failed totally. The liquid was for a time named "Experimental Grape Juice", until they changed the name to "Grape Acid". *The company was once offered one billion credits by the Eggman Empire to stop fighting them during a war over Equestria